Mistrap
by hurriCADE
Summary: Well that bra certainly isn't Aubrey's.


It's a Wednesday evening when Chloe stumbles across it, accidentally of course. She and Aubrey have been sharing apartment together for their time in Barden, and through Aubrey's organizing nature they have developed a strict schedule for things like cleaning, cooking, laundry, and so on.

Tonight is Chloe's night to do their laundry, and she's sorting through Aubrey's hamper when she just so happens to stumble across it. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she grabs it by the strap, pulling the offending piece of clothing out from the rest to reveal a simple black bra. Chloe knows for a fact Aubrey doesn't have any black bras; she says dark coloured bras don't look good on her. Chloe is also certain Aubrey's... assets... are _not_ big enough to fill this cup.

Chloe also knows, being the small DJ's best friend, that this is _definitely_ Beca's favourite bra.

So, Chloe's grin takes on a sly quality as she journeys out into the living room, bra in hand, where her roommate is doing homework, curled up on the side of the couch as she reads a section in her law textbook.

"Hey Bree, how's the studying," Chloe greets.

"It's good," the blonde says, not raising her gaze from the text's pages. "How's laundry going?"

"Oh, good, good," the redhead responds, nodding. "Sooo, we haven't talked in awhile, have we? Anything new going on in your life lately?"

"I don't know what you mean," Aubrey says, her attention still enrapt by her textbook.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Make any new friends lately? Meet anybody that's caught your eye? Any boys? ... _Girls_ maybe?"

Aubrey's head snaps up so quickly that Chloe worries for her friend's neck.

"Who said I-..." Aubrey trails off, eyes landing on the black undergarment that Chloe begins to dangle teasingly from her pointer finger.

"Who's the lucky girl?" the redhead asks in a playful tone. She always knew Beca and Aubrey would get together at some point, but she enjoys the sputtering fish look the blonde is harboring right now.

Aubrey's face flushes, her mouth opening and closing as she tries to think if an explanation. Eventually she drops her gaze to her textbook. "There's no one, that's my bra," she says, her tone a bit too casual.

"C'mon, you know you have to tell me," Chloe says, moving to plop down next to Aubrey. "Cuz anyone who is able to charm her way into your pants is someone I definitely want to meet. Especially considering her chest size," the redhead emphasizes her statement by waving the bra in front of Aubrey's face. The blonde swats the offending garment away, giving Chloe an unamused look.

"I'm serious, there's no one," she responds dryly. "That is _my_ bra."

Chloe isn't fazed by her friend's denial. "You hate dark coloured bras. You say fuzzies are too easy to see on them."

"Well maybe I wanted to try something new," Aubrey defends. "It's been awhile since I've worn a dark coloured one."

"But black?"

"I liked it's design," Aubrey explains feebly, and Chloe only scoffs at the excuse, holding up the bra again. The very plain, very basic, very boring black bra. Probably the reason Beca likes it so much, Chloe muses. The blonde simply shakes her head in response, turning her attention back to her textbook and pretending to read.

"C'mon Bree, do you really think I'm gonna believe you? You've totally been seeing someone. This isn't even your bra size," Chloe says, not relenting.

"Well," Aubrey starts, "I've gotten a bit... _fuller_... In the past few years." The blonde's sentence is slow and enunciated, something Aubrey always does when she's lying, and Chloe grins as she raises an eyebrow in challenge.

"Prove it. Put it on," the redhead says, holding the bra in question out to her best friend.

"What? Why?" The blonde looks like a deer in headlights. Chloe's grin widens, knowing she's got Aubrey cornered. She feels slightly bad for tormenting her best friend like this, but at the same time she usually doesn't get to have this kind of upper hand on Aubrey, and while she was initially just going to outright ask about it, now she plans on milking this until Aubrey decides to girl the hell up and confess the truth.

"Either put it on and prove it, or admit that you've found yourself a lady friend," Chloe says in a smug tone. Aubrey glares at the redhead, staring at her for a few seconds before she stands with a growl and all but rips the offending undergarment from her friend's hand.

"Fine, but only to prove that you're being ridiculous," the blonde says, turning away from her friend and whipping her shirt and bra off. She and Chloe have been friends for so long she isn't even fazed by the thought of being topless in front of the redhead, and she brings the black bra up to her chest as she winds her arms behind her to fasten it. Her face reddens, because the band barely fits around her - _darn Beca and her petite form_ -, and even though she knew the cups wouldn't fit her, she didn't think they would look _this_ spacious, and she doesn't even want to turn around because she _knows_ she looks ridiculous, and that Chloe is probably grinning at her in an 'I told you so' look.

"Well?" Chloe asks, watching Aubrey's frozen form. The blonde turns slowly, and the redhead has to hold back giggles at Aubrey's embarrassed and defeated look.

"Okay, well..." Aubrey starts, desperately trying to think of an explanation. However, before she can say anything else their front door opens, and all the blonde can think is how the aca-gods must _really_ be against her as she sees a familiar head of brown hair.

"Hey Bree, have you seen my black bra? I think I left it here last time we-" Beca stops mid-step as she takes in the scene before her. Aubrey is staring at her, wearing _her_ bra, with an expression between humiliation and deadly annoyance at Beca's timing, and Chloe is peering at the DJ knowingly over the back of the couch, a shit-eating grin adorning her face.

"Last time. We... Um," she trails off, and Chloe almost laughs at the deer in the headlights look the brunette is adorning. "We... I... I think I-I have the... wrong apartment," she finishes, turning on her heel to walk out again. Chloe sighs in exasperation, rolling her eyes as she jumps up and grabs Beca's wrist before she can leave. The redhead quickly shuts the door, dragging Beca back into the room with a groan from the DJ.

"Seriously you two, you don't think I'm _that_ dense do you?" Chloe starts, letting go of Beca once they're back in the living room. "I can tell something is going on between you two, so just spill already," the redhead says, crossing her arms as she watches the two girls before her exchange glances.

Aubrey is the first one to relent, sighing as she turns her attention back to Chloe. "Okay, yes. Beca and I have been... seeing each other. And we decided not to tell anybody yet because we weren't sure if it was going to be a serious thing or not."

"Well, _she_ decided on the secrecy," Beca chimes. "I really didn't care if anyone-"

" _Beca_."

"Right, sorry," the brunette mutters with a sheepish grin, ducking her head, and the redhead smiles because the badass girl already seems to be completely whipped.

"If it helps, we were going to tell everyone on Friday's practice," Aubrey continues. "We really like each other and we can see this working out."

"Are my boobs really that big?"

"You are _not_ helping!" Aubrey snaps, swatting at Beca.

The DJ laughs, eyes still on the captain's chest. "It's a good look for you."

"Perv," Aubrey narrows her eyes at the brunette. "Are you about done?"

Beca presses her lips together to stop her laughter, moving her hand in a zipping motion over her mouth. Aubrey rolls her eyes.

Chloe, who has been watching the two interact, grins. "So how long has this been going on?"

"Only about three weeks," Aubrey sighs, turning back to the redhead.

Chloe shakes her head. "Aubrey, why didn't you tell me? You know I would never judge you. Either of you. I'm actually surprised you were able to keep it hidden from me. I only figured it out because I found Beca's favourite bra in your laundry hamper," she gestures to Aubrey's chest for emphasis. "I'm happy for you guys though."

The blonde relaxes at this, then another thought seems to occur to her as a scowl instantly adorns her face. "Wait, if you knew this was Beca's bra, why'd you make me put it on?!" she asks incredulously, gesturing to the garment.

Chloe giggles, shrugging. "Cuz it's funny to watch you when you're caught in a lie. You're a horrible liar."

"No I'm not!"

Beca snickers. "You actually really are."

" _Mitchell!_ "

" _Posen!_ " Beca retorts in the same manner, clearly amused by this whole exchange. However, when Aubrey's glare doesn't falter, the DJ offers up a sheepish grin. "You're pretty?" she offers weakly. Aubrey doesn't completely remove her scowl, but her resolve softens.

"Beca-"

"I lied though, that bra really doesn't suit you."

The blonde swats at the brunette in some sort of odd mixture of affection and annoyance. " _Beca!_ "

"Okay, I'm done," Beca relents, bowing her head as she presses her lips together to fight back a grin. And while the two have always argued and bickered, Chloe can't help but notice how much more playful and affectionate their banter is, full of adorable grins and lighthearted teasing, not to mention the way Aubrey casts the DJ a lingering affectionate glance before returning her attention to Chloe again. The blonde in question raises her eyebrow at her best friend's wide smile.

"What are you grinning about?"

"I never thought you guys would work so well together, but now I can definitely see it. I'm really happy for you guys. I definitely approve," Chloe states, nodding at the couple giddily. "And I'm sure when you decide to tell the other Bellas, they'll be just as supportive."

"So you're not mad?" Aubrey asks tentatively. Chloe shakes her head.

"Of course not, Bree. I'm a little upset you didn't tell me, but still. I'm excited for you guys. You kinda balance each other out, and I can definitely see that you make each other happy. I think you're good for one another."

The blonde's shoulders slump as she lets out a breath of relief. "Thank you Chlo, that really means a lot. And come Friday's practice we're going to tell the Bellas too."

Chloe grins approvingly, nodding as she moves in to hug her best friend. "Good. And you better treat our little alt girl right; we may be best friends, but I know where you live. Got it?"

Aubrey chuckles, returning the hug as the two girls blatantly ignore the bunched up bra between them. "Of course."

"You too, Beca," Chloe adds, turning her head to look at the brunette as she gestures for the DJ to join in on the hug. "I will hunt you down if you start acting stupid, got it? No hurting my best friend."

Beca smirks, reluctantly allowing the two seniors to pull her in. "Wouldn't dream of it, Beale."

"Good," Chloe says, nodding her head in approval. Then a face-splitting grin adorns her face as she squees and hugs them both tighter. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I'm so glad you know now," Aubrey adds. "I hate keeping secrets from you."

"No more secrets then?"

"No more secrets."

"Can I have my bra back now?"


End file.
